


Perigee

by Emeka



Series: dumb soft shtuff [2]
Category: Growlanser (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Post-game, modified route.





	Perigee

The moon is full, so bright that visibility even in the dead of night is spectacular.

It affords Crevanille a clear view of this place he has left for so long. Perhaps in the back of his mind he had feared that Marquelay no longer being a kingdom had changed everything else as well. Obviously he had seen that wasn’t the case when he got here earlier in the day, but there’s something comforting, truer, to seeing it like this.

So many nights he had wondered when he could not sleep. Things haven’t really changed.

Not even the people, not even, especially, the one beside him now, looking at him with adoration, not dulled with the emotional distance. He had feared that possibility, too.

The night after Mount Eizenvant, shortly before their journey into diplomacy, Crevanille had spoken a small amount about his feelings for Remus with him. “But,” he continued, “we’re going to have a lot to do. If it’s fine with you, I want to keep it on the table until we have room to breathe.”

Remus smiled, and nodded. So on the table it went, and all this time, stayed. Crevanille isn’t sure why he brought it up to start, then, unless it had something to do with adrenaline and nearly dying… and the creeping feeling that Remus might have started instead, putting him in the unenviable position of rejection.

He starts a little when Remus touches his hand. Just the hesitant pressure of his fingers against the root of his thumb.

Though the night is so clear, the moonlight he sees now has casted a mistiness over it's like. Remus’ pale face almost seems to glow, his flushed cheeks almost washed into transparency. The same unreal haziness is shimmering around his hair, the fingers touching his hand, even the bare tops of his thighs.

“Do we have room to breathe now?” There’s nothing hazy about his voice. That is as sweet and bell-like as ever, thankfully.

Crevanille nods jerkily. He wasn’t planning on bringing it up until the next night, but there isn’t much difference. What he feels is just the anxiety he’d feel tomorrow as well. “You haven’t changed your mind?”

“No. Or you?”

“No.”

He looks straight ahead, because he’s not sure he can keep looking in his eyes while their bodies are slowly leaning in together. This is the same little square he has known for so long now, the same fresh smell… their shoulders touch, and Remus leans just forward enough that he can keep moving in closer.

“So, are we a couple now?” He sounds so happy and shy that Crevanille feels he really should look at him, but somehow it’s easier just to put his arm around him.

“I think so.” He tries not to think about where his hand has landed, even though he’s dreamed about his legs for so long… just resting on the little strip of skin, it’s so soft. The cuff of his shorts against his wrist, stocking material under his pinky and ring finger, and a ripe swell of flesh in his palm.

Suddenly he’s all he can smell. The heat of his body is radiating so much off him he can feel it in his nose. It causes a familiar tightening sensation in his gut that might cause a problem lower down, but Remus is leaning against him so heavily now he isn’t sure how to move without revealing the problem.

“I like you _so_ much,” Remus murmurs, turning his face up to him. Crevanille automatically tenses in defense, but the only other thing Remus does is touch his knee, and that probably only incidentally. “I think I’ve always liked you.”

Crevanille clears his throat while he slowly slides his gaze over. The look in Remus’ eyes is so melty and loving that he loses his train of thought three times in rapid succession. “You were… like a kid brother to me, at first. I don’t think I started feeling different until after… after the experiments.”

Remus’ expression saddens a little. “That was a difficult time. I can’t imagine what you went through.”

“Mhm. Being saved by you, though…” He shakes his head a little. It’s not the time to dwell on all that. Not now. “I like you a lot, too.”

“Oh, Crevanille…”

What happens next, happens wordlessly, on their own, although in all of Crevanille’s imaginings of his first kiss he asks first. Their faces approach each other and at the moment of realization, their eyes close just before their lips press. 

It is not half as awkward as he might have thought. There is no tongue, no hot and heavy necking, but he can feel the firmness of Remus’ teeth beneath his lips, and just the awareness of that, that Remus has a mouth behind these pretty soft lips, is enough to warm over his entire body. They’ll deep kiss--someday, just like someday, he knows they’ll move on to step after step in their growing more physically comfortable with each other.

They smile in the middle of their nearly chaste pressing, and part beaming at each other. Knowing that there’s a future to their relationship, an inevitable someday to everything, makes him feel like his heart has opened infinitely.


End file.
